Warmness on the soul
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Quatre and Trowa find out they have been emotionally separated for too long. A7X songfic. 3x4 yaoi Quatre POV


**Song: **Warmness on the soul by Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes:** This was a part of a so much longer fanfic where my OC plays the piano to push thing between Trowa and Quatre.

As the whole thing sucked, was too long and meaningless, I gave up, but I decided to save this.

I'm not good at songfics, I hope this is good.

I wrote things that actually don't correspond with the original manga story, so don't take it as official. I modified them to make it fit with my own story.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own neither Gundam Wing characters, nor Avenged Sevenfold lyrics, if I did, I would be fooling around Chicago streets instead of typing in a Godforsaken city in Italy.

**Warning:** this could suck, as I suck on songfics.

* * *

_Your hazel green tint eyes watchin' every move I make _

In the middle of nowhere we are resting from all the violence and the cruelty of the war. In this safe house swallowed in the desert.

We are alone now. I can feel his eyes on me as I take my shirt off. He's not good at speaking, but I can read his expression like a book.

I sit down on the bed, I'm tired, all the slaughtering is pressing on my heart badly.

He stares for a while before sitting next to me. Maybe he's just concerned, who's not ion periods like this? I have never expected him to return my feelings, but there's something in the sparkle of his eyes that leaves me stunned. Am I sure of it?

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased_

He puts his arms around me, I'm thinner than he is, so I'm practically swallowed by his embrace.

Comfort between friends, essential in such there periods.

I lean my head against his shoulder, and there, I hear something that is far different from a friendly hug. His heart is racing fast, and I can also see his blush through the bangs.

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side_

Now I understand, lately he was behind me a lot, I thought it was just due to the missions, just now I notice he spent with me almost all his time, both in fights and in times like this. None of the other pilots have never had the same behavior, neither towards me, nor for each other.

He wants to be with me, and I'm enjoying this, after the loss of my family, I've been feeling alone, now I found my strength in his arms.

_You're the one and in you I confide_

"You ok?" his whisper came as music to my ears "I'm tired and my neck hurts thanks to the hit I received"

He releases me from the embrace to inspect the back of my neck with his index finger, he runs it up and down the length of my neck, stopping at the connection between the end of my neck and the beginning of my back. I give a kind of moan, and he understands, as he start massaging it.

It hurts. But I know Trowa would never hurt me. I do trust him. He's the one who has never had doubt on me, and is always been by my side even in the hardest moments.

He stops moving, the pain's gone.

_And we have gone through good and bad times._

He rests his hands on my shoulders, like he's unable to let me go. He's always been like this, like when I shoot him and he was lost in space. The last words he said to Heero were "Don't hurt Quatre", and when he came back, I was forgiven.

We shared pain and joy, like we were two shards of the same mirror, I haven't the same bond with other pilots.

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind._

How many times I've been dreaming about me and him, I can't count.

I never did anything to assure my feelings were requited. But it was like I've always known and felt it, even though I wasn't brave enough to find that out.

_You've been there from the start for me_

Since we met, he showed some kind of protection towards me, even without looking at each other in the eyes, that first time, just electronic voices in our Mobile Suites.

I clearly remember when he took a shot for me. I could have been interested in killing him, but he protected me.

_And your love's always been true as can be_

He hugs me again, holding me tight, now I understand, I've been so selfish in thinking he did it just because he was owed to.

Through the lack of words, his emotions are speaking louder.

I feel his breath on my neck, no sensation could be so strong, and our bodies are claiming each other.

_I give my heart to you _

I look at him straight in the eyes, the bright green orbs shimmering under the weakness of the light in the room.

"Trowa…" I whisper caressing his cheek, he smiles, one of the most beautiful I've never seen.

I need him, as well as he needs me. I extend my head so that now our lips are brushing, he returns it with need; the shards are together again, we've been separated for too long.

_I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you_

All the others could be watching us, I don't care. He's mine as well as I'm his.

When our bodies finally met, I really feel complete now. There's nothing in the Earth and colonies that have really made me feel like this.

I am complete now.


End file.
